Ojos negros
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Él siempre apuñalándola por la espalda. Él, siempre con aquella cínica sonrisa. Él, siempre haciéndola temblar. De miedo, placer, incertidumbre... de todo un poco. "—Paga por tu padre. A cambio yo le ayudaré pagando su tratamiento —tembló, esa voz ronca era último que debía estar escuchando—. Paga con tu cuerpo, Lucy...".


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU, tal vez OOC, especie de long-fic. Porque ajá, yo siempre sacando algo nuevo sin terminar otra cosa antes (?).**

* * *

 **Ojos negros**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Su mente se puso en blanco, más impactada de lo que pudo esperar al recibir aquella llamada de Mirajane. Mordió su labio inferior y se llevó una mano a los labios. Su vista se comenzó a nublar y su teléfono celular dio contra el suelo de su departamento.

—¡Y una mierda! —sollozó intentando controlar los espasmos con enojo.

El cuerpo le temblaba de miedo y no podía moverse a penas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces apretó la mandíbula, de pronto comenzó a correr por todo el piso. Dispuesta a no perder el tiempo luego de unas fugaces palabras como _¡no te quedes parada como estúpida! ¡Ya no eres una niña pequeña!_ Se precipitaba buscando su chaqueta, no tenía ni idea de a dónde la había dejado, pero la terminó encontrando bajo el sillón. Fue bien jodido.

Luego cogió su celular, tirado en el suelo. Sus manos estaban a esas alturas ya sudadas, así que intentó cogerlo dos veces. Dirigiéndose a la puerta tomó sus llaves y comenzó a bajar precipitadamente las escaleras. Sólo estaba en el cuarto piso, no era tanto. Aún así, considerando su estado, en cualquier momento podía irse de bruces y entonces no ser la única que terminara en el hospital.

Cuando salió del edificio no supo si sentirse aliviada por el hecho de que estaba a punto de salir con Natsu. Pro, él tenía auto. Aunque a pesar de que no le gustaran, en ese instante habría apreciado una motocicleta. Contra, de verdad iban a salir. Mierda, ¿le decía que la llevara al hospital y ya? Si le daba muchas vueltas iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta, sin embargo no entró, sólo se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente al chico.

—Hola Luce —alzó la mano en un saludo, sonriéndole y hablándole con su tan llamativa voz. Era algo chillona cuando estaba feliz, sinceramente.

Repito. Y una mierda.

—Vas a tener que perdonarme, pero necesito que me lleves al hospital —le rogó con la mirada.

Natsu cambió su expresión al instante, de una aparentemente infantil a una extrañada. Se mostró confundido y cuando iba a decir algo ella desesperó.

—¡Joder, ahora! —graznó montándose de una buena vez en el automóvil— ¡Arranca el jodido auto!

Él tardó un poco en reaccionar pero con manos hábiles quitó el freno de mano, pisó el acelerador y cambió la marcha. No se preocupó para nada en ver si había alguien atrás de el o por su lado, y ella tampoco se ocupó de eso. Natsu apretó un poco el manubrio con sus manos y ni se molestó en mirarla, mucho más concentrado en la calle.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasa? —inquirió.

Lucy se mordía el labio inferior una y otra vez con nerviosismo. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, impaciente y muy ansiosa. Sintió sus ojos lagrimeando de nueva cuenta. Soltó un suspiro dudoso, pretendiendo tranquilizarse, se llevó el pulgar a la boca y empezó a morderse la uña.

—No hagas eso —la vio de soslayo.

Sin embargo la chica no le hizo caso alguno. Natsu frunció el ceño y le tomó peligrosamente la muñeca, alejándole la mano de los labios.

—Detente ya y dime que por qué carajos quieres ir al hospital —insistió con enojo.

Él la miró por unos momentos y se la encontró mirándolo fijamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Natsu dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Oh mierda, no. Esa expresión de Lucy y sus ojos no le decían nada bueno. Algo le había pasado a su padre y obviamente no era nada a lo que se pudiera sonreír.

—¿Es su enfermedad? —volvió a preguntar.

Lucy apretó los dientes y se zafó de su agarre. Su mano se pasó por su frente y cabello, hasta que este estuvo atrás, despejando su frente, aunque al segundo parte de su cabello volvió a su lugar.

—Mierda Natsu, ¿quieres callarte ya? —exclamó.

Natsu boqueó por unos momentos. Los dedos se le volvieron blancos al rededor del manubrio y se llevó la mano que había quedado libre a los labios. Parte de ella se apegó a su nariz y sus labios. Ella lo sintió carraspear, un poco incómodo. No solía hacerlo callar, en parte le dolía un poco, pero sabía que también era su culpa. Se notaba que Lucy no quería hablar sobre eso con lo preocupada que estaba, y él estaba siendo demasiado insistente por su curiosidad, pero para qué negarlo, estaba tan ansioso como Lucy ante la idea.

No le gustaba ver a Lucy triste...

—Lo siento —susurró.

Ella suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro, al final sus dedos tapaban sus ojos y sus palmas sus pómulos.

—No... Lo siento yo... Es sólo que —tomó aire—. Han intentado hacerle daño.

Natsu frunció el ceño por la declaración.

—¿Quién?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó. Reparó en que le había levantado la voz una vez más, y no le gustaba levantarle la voz de esa manera. Se lo merecía cuando hacía tonterías, sí. Pero no ahora, en ese momento, en el que sólo intentaba ayudarla— Lo siento de nuevo...

Él negó con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no le miraba.

—¿No tienes idea de quién quiera hacerle daño? Está enfermo, ¿qué pueden querer de un hombre en ese estado? —bufó.

La expresión de Lucy cambió. Esa era la pregunta. ¿Qué podían querer de alguien como su padre? Él tenía dinero, mucho dinero. Ya no, pero hace un tiempo sí. Era un hombre de negocios, y habían muchos casos en los que los hombres de negocios se metían en negocios que terminaban afectándolos.

Ni de coña.

Se supone que su padre ya no le ocultaba nada.

Fue entonces que Lucy dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Un mentiroso no dejaba de mentir, sólo aprendía a hacerlo mejor que antes.


End file.
